


Powerless

by DatUglyGuy



Category: That One Particular Blade Of Grass In My Front Lawn
Genre: becauss grass takes up space from molecular partials in a form of non-energy, grass matters, haha - Freeform, its a pun, just read the story, that tumblr had more affect than I though, this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy





	Powerless

The dirt was soft, nutritious. The worms wiggled around in the foggy cool early morning. A lady bug fluttered near by. The fields and hills were peaceful, calm and quiet. The red barn stood in the distance. Unoccupied for years. Since than the fields have become overgrown, the crops died and the grass and weeds strive. Everyone feared mowing day. No grass could stop it. Many died trying. Well, we were practically shortened and it was so painful, it felt like Satan's Choppers of failed potential. Than the day we stopped it. We finally took down the mower and defined all mowing days.

oh how I regret It

we are so tall now, it seems we could touch the top of the grass. Fields upon fields of endless growing! Mowing used to be _fun_ now our entertainment is random kids running around screaming their heads of saying stuff like "gotta catch 'em all" it sounds ridiculous. I'm so sick of this! Time to take action!

my name is Blade Wilson and I will restore the farm to its former glory!

"Blade get the fuck down from there." Josh said

"you are a bloody idiot" Jono crossly told me

"pathetic" said jhon

" this is why not even weeds grow here." Said my peers

 

they're right I'm a simple grass what could I possibly do,


End file.
